The Green Valley
}} The Green Valley is a medium sized, well developed, and aging nation at 372 days old with citizens primarily of Scandinavian ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of The Green Valley work diligently to produce Cattle and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within The Green Valley to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. The Green Valley allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The Green Valley believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. The Green Valley will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. What's the staary? Bam! And then the land was created, with the Capital absorbing about one field of valley. During the first ten days the King built his cottage and then left his land in the hands of the Chancellor while he was out exploring the neighbouring lands. These lands turned out to be quite difficult to play "who can drink the most Guinness with" in, mostly because the people there did not have steel livers. On the 11th day the King went back home to the Green Valley where he met a storyteller called Digg. They took a pint in the pub that the Chancellor had built. Digg mentioned a nice group of people living on the Street just outside the pub, he gave them thumbs up. They were all clad in green and when he asked them what they thought of the neighbours and their war they just said "we do not like or dislike them". This sparkled a thought in the King's head. A thought ending with ".. I just want to sit in the pub and have a laugh, not having to worry about my lands being ambushed by some warring tribe". In the hangover morning of the 12th the King decided to see if he was suited to join these people living on the street. He was. Later on they turned out to be Kings and Queens with lands in the vicinity of the Street. These people who was born on the same day as the King were: Valid de Impala and Mason11987. The other Kings and Queens can be found here. After joining these people in Green Protection Agency the King decided to change his name as it's not very pubby to be referred to as the King all the time. As of that day, his name was martbhell. UnRecents In Peace Mode as of 11 February 2008 due to the King's desire to travel around for a while. Fortunately for the citizens this was the day before the Woodstock Massacre was declared on GPA. As of 20080315 still in Peace Mode. Woodstock Massacre is over but we are still staying in PM. 20080318 Left PM. Joined the GPA Reconstruction Team 3. Sent out 15M to smaller nations in GPA. 20080613 A lot have happened since last time this History book was updated. About $40,000,000 were sent out to GPA nations. About 36 days ago on the 8th of May 2008 that/this nation was deleted and is no more. 8 May is as of now a Holiday in Tripp, which is what the new nation was called. For no reason, whatsoever. Tripp have received numerous aid from many nations and I would like to list them here: Recco, imwarren, Chinaboy Clutches, Chao the Great and Jsnfrme. Actually Recents? Already outdated? At some random point in time in the past (RPITITP™) the current nation surpassed the old nation. The links in this page are pointing to the old nation for historical reasons (no further inquiry paths are remaining). Nuke Nameage before they were decommissioned on the 20080315 8 to 16 are for the women I truly love. Keeping four for the future ;) * Nuke 1 = Prego! (2007/11/09) * Nuke 2 = ~~~~/\~~~~\o/~~ * Nuke 3 = Kurushio * Nuke 4 = Great Dzar * Nuke 5 = <3 * Nuke 6 = Number 6 (2007/12/04) * Nuke 7 = Spice Girls * Nuke 8 = Mom * Nuke 9 = Emelie * Nuke 10 = Lena * Nuke 11 = Sister_A * Nuke 12 = Sister_K * Nuke 13 = unnamed * Nuke 14 = unnamed * Nuke 15 = unnamed * Nuke 16 = unnamed Nuke Nameage during recommissioning starting 20090510 * Nuke 1 = Prego! (2009/05/10) * Nuke 2 = ~~~~/\~~~~\o/~~ * Nuke 3 = Gorbie (trading uranium with me for super long time) * Nuke 4 = Great Dzar always and ever :) * Nuke 5-24 = Snookie5-24 * Nuke 25 = El grande mojito